Girl All The Bad Ninjas Want
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Kakashi estava entediado, sem ter o que fazer. Até Rukia Shiranui cruzar seu caminho naquela noite... One-Shot! KakashiXPO


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, é tudo obra do grande Masashi Kishimoto. Se pertencesse pode apostar que teria mais "ação" na história ;)**

**Classificação: M (por hentai)**

**KakashiXPO**

**Aviso: Essa é minha primeira fic, sejam gentis ^^"**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi nunca foi uma pessoa de reclamar. Ou de se importar, na verdade. Ex-ANBU, jounnin de alto nível, capitão de um time atualmente desfeito Kakashi imaginava que houvesse poucas coisas que ele ainda podia realizar na vida.

Já tinha tido sua cota de sucessos e fracassos, sofrimento e alegria. O que restava agora?

Família, ele pensou irônico. Claro que isso era só um pensamento vago. Ele não era um homem de família. A vida já lhe provara isso de várias formas. Ele provavelmente seria sempre um lobo solitário.

Kakashi soltou um riso de escárnio para si mesmo. Ele estava sem ter o que fazer. Era isso que dava. Pensava essas coisas idiotas.

Desde que o Time Sete tinha se desfeito ele andava assim. Fazendo algumas missões de alto risco, mas na maior parte do tempo estava fazendo nada. O que nos leva de volta a noite de hoje.

Era uma noite de meio de verão e em Konoha essas noites podiam ser quentes, mas as nuvens no céu indicavam que mais tarde haveria chuva. Talvez até uma tempestade. Mais uma vez nada incomum num verão em Konoha.

Kakashi andava sem direção pelas ruas noturnas da vila. Procurando um lugar para ir ou algo para fazer. Se ele não achasse nada ele provavelmente voltaria para casa e leria mais de seu livro preferido.

Ele continuava andando calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos até que seu olho capturou uma pessoa.

Rukia Shiranui. Jounnin de alto nível, e ele acreditava que provavelmente ANBU também.

Bem, aparentemente a decisão estava feita. Kakashi entrou no mesmo bar em que Rukia acabara de entrar.

Quem seria essa mulher?

Rukia Shiranui era considerada por vários ninjas da vila um absoluto sonho de consumo. Abreviação de perfeição. Kunoichi de altíssimo nível ela combinava tudo em uma única mulher: era bonita, habilidosa, inteligente e fatal.

Kakashi a conhecia de algumas poucas missões que haviam feito juntos. Ela era o oposto de todas as outras kunoichis que ele conhecia. Algumas perseguiam tanto sua feminilidade que se esqueciam do que realmente eram: soldados. Outras se esqueciam completamente de que eram mulheres e viravam pedras, achando que era isso ou não sobreviver.

Rukia Shiranui não era nenhum dos dois. Era uma das melhores em missões de espionagem e reconhecimento, eficaz e mortal, além de forte e ágil. Mas era belíssima. Ela tinha uma delicadeza incomum em kunoichis de alto nível.

Ela era forte, mas não musculosa. Como se ela fizesse exercício para manter a forma apenas. Ela tinha cabelos incomumente longos, até a cintura, caindo em ondas castanhas, a pele era porcelana branca e os olhos tinham uma cor dourada impressionante. E todo o resto: os lábios, as pernas, os seios, a... Bom, era melhor parar por ai.

Ele nunca tinha tido um interesse pessoal em Rukia, mas lá estava ela, sentada sozinha num balcão de bar, bebendo saquê, usando um vestido azul turquesa de alças finas, que ia até o joelho, mas que por causa das pernas cruzadas estava um pouco mais alto.

Ela estava sozinha, ele estava sozinho... Bom, ele não tinha nada a perder mesmo.

Ele sentou-se no banco ao lado dela sem falar nada. Ao ver que tinha companhia a kunoichi levantou a cabeça.

-Ola Hatake-San. –ela sorriu ao ver quem era ao seu lado.

-Yo. –Kakashi deu um sorriso relaxado por baixo de sua máscara -Como vai Shiranui-San?

-Bem. –ela sorriu -Você sabe que pode me chamar só de Rukia. –ela falou.

Bom, essa intimidade toda não ia ajudar a mente de Kakashi muito, mas quem era ele para negar o pedido de uma mulher bonita? Ele fez um sinal para o rapaz atrás do balcão e ele imediatamente lhe trouxe saquê. Ele realmente ia precisar de álcool hoje.

-Então seremos Kakashi e Rukia. –ele ofereceu.

-Combinado. –ela sorriu mais um daqueles sorrisos matadores que ela tinha.

Kakashi sabia que a essa altura metade dos caras do lugar já estavam olhando para ele querendo mata-lo pela sorte.

-Você andou sumido, Kakashi. –ela comentou, dando mais uma golada em seu saquê.

Comentário curioso, levando em conta que eles sempre se viram muito pouco, especialmente fora de missões.

-Você também. –ele comentou de qualquer jeito -Quando foi a última vez que nós tivemos uma chance de conversar ou mesmo fomos juntos em alguma missão?

Ela pareceu pensativa, então por fim sorriu de novo.

-É, já faz um tempo... –mais um gole -Como vai seu time?

-Ainda separado. - Isso era amargura na voz dele? Ele devia estar precisando de ainda mais saquê -Cada um está sendo treinado por um dos Lendários Sennins...

-É verdade, eu ouvi que ainda não tinham achado o menino Uchiha... –ela cedeu, embora desinteressada.

Bom, quem não tinha ouvido sobre isso?

-É, você deve ter ouvido... E você? Não pegou um time? –Kakashi nunca tinha visto ela com pirralhos por ali...

-Dois anos atrás. –ela falou dando de ombros -Agora eles já são Chunnins e graças a Kami não minha responsabilidade.

Kakashi deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, embora ela não pudesse ver.

-Tão difícil assim? –ele provocou.

-Energia demais e eu tenho paciência de menos. Eu fico feliz por ter voltado as missões de rank alto. –ela sorriu conspiratória.

Kakashi sorriu de novo.

-Talvez você devesse pegar leve. Você parece cansada. –ele observou.

Como numa deixa ela levou a mão ao pescoço e virou-o levemente, fazendo estralar.

-É que na verdade eu acabei de voltar de uma missão que durou mais de um mês. –ela falou tranqüila.

-E já saiu para a rua? –Kakashi perguntou surpreso.

-Eu precisava relaxar. –ela falou dando de ombros -Então eu fiz coisas que me relaxam: um banho longo, escovar os cabelos com calma... –ela apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e o rosto na palma da mão, uma expressão distante em seu rosto -Eu estava esperando ganhar uma massagem, mas todas as casas de massagem já estão fechadas. –ela então virou-se para ele -Então eu passei para o próximo item da lista: saquê. –ela mostrou o copo sorrindo -E acabei vindo parar aqui na esperança de encontrar outra coisa.

Kakashi se mexeu em seu banco.

-Que seria? –ele perguntou, com a voz neutra.

Rukia deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, antes de ignorar totalmente a pergunta e dar um gole do seu saquê.

-E você? –ela perguntou por fim –O que está fazendo por aqui?

Foi a vez de Kakashi dar um gole no seu saquê, antes de responder.

-Eu também estava procurando alguma coisa. –ele falou antes de olhar para ela de canto de olhos.

Dessa vez ela virou o corpo um pouco para o lado dele e quando a morena descruzou as pernas seu pé roçou na canela de Kakashi, ele não achava que fosse sem querer.

-Boa sorte para encontrar. –ela falou, um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Ah, Kakashi tinha certeza de que tinha encontrado.

Como numa deixa um trovão estourou.

-Parece que vai chover... –Kakashi comentou por nada.

-Bom, então é melhor eu ir indo... –Rukia falou pensativa, brincando com o chaveiro em sua mão -Não quero pegar chuva. –ela se levantou do banco, sendo logo seguida por Kakashi.

-Eu acompanho você. –ele ofereceu.

-Certo. –ela sorriu, enquanto deixava algumas notas sobre o balcão.

Os dois deixaram o bar juntos e andaram em silêncio pelas ruas da vila. Apesar de ser um silêncio confortável a mente de Kakashi não parava de correr. Ele não tinha certeza do que ia falar ou fazer, ou mesmo se _devia_ fazer ou dizer algo.

Bem quando começou a chuviscar eles chegaram diante de uma pequena casa.

-É, aqui. –ela anunciou.

Kakashi olhou com interesse a construção.

-Isso é diferente... –ele comentou -Morar numa casa?

O que era verdade. Ninjas que viajavam demais preferiam apartamentos pequenos.

-Eu gosto de jardins. –ela explicou tranqüilamente -Minha vizinha cuida para mim quando eu pego missões muito longas.

Os dois estavam na frente da casa onde o telhado os protegia da chuva que agora começara a cair com mais força. Um raio clareou o céu e pouco depois um forte trovão ressoou por todo o lugar.

A morena colocou a chave na fechadura da porta, abriu a casa e recolheu a chave. E esperou.

-Bom... –Kakashi coçou a nuca -Acho que...

Rukia deu um sorriso maldoso, de canto de lábio.

-Kakashi. –ela chamou, fazendo-o se calar -Você já está aqui. Pode parar de disfarçar.

Kakashi viu o sorriso maldoso, agora tomando conta do rosto dela. Já que era assim...

Eles foram um para o outro ao mesmo tempo, os lábios macios dela, se chocando com os cobertos dele.

Kakashi não perdeu tempo em puxá-la pela cintura para mais perto, enquanto com a outra mão abria a porta. Assim que eles estavam dentro da casa Kakashi empurrou a porta para que ela se fechasse e prensou Rukia sem cerimônia contra ela.

A casa estava muito escura por dentro, deixando que apenas os contornos de ambos e das coisas ali fossem visíveis. Foi então apenas que Rukia levantou as mãos para abaixar a máscara de Kakashi.

Ela era uma kunoichi, ela entendia que ele tinha algo que não queria mostrar. Ela respeitava isso.

Assim que a máscara deixou de cobrir seus lábios Kakashi estava de volta a beijá-la. Dessa vez com força, exigindo, instigando. Os lábios dela eram mais macios do que ele tinha imaginado e a língua quente e pecaminosa.

Uma das mãos dele subiu e se fechou em punho no cabelo dela, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás. A outra mão dele desceu pela lateral do corpo macio, até encontrar a barra do vestido dela e puxa-lo para cima.

Kakashi deslizou uma dos joelhos para entre as pernas de Rukia e pressionou, ganhando um gemido rouco dela.

Sentiu que ela retirava sua bandana e depois sentiu o zíper de seu colete se abrir. Ele soltou-a por segundos agonizantes para deixar a peça cair no chão, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Logo os beijos desviaram para o pescoço, onde ele passou a intercalar beijos e mordidas na pele quente, até sua boca deslizar para a curva dos seios de Rukia.

Ele deslizou as alças do vestido de Rukia, expondo os seios volumosos, com os mamilos rosados e eretos. Kakashi esfregou com os polegares os picos, fazendo a morena puxar ar por entre os dentes.

-Algum problema, Rukia? –Kakashi provocou com a voz rouca.

-Droga, Kakashi... –ela falou com a voz pesada –Eu juro que se você...

O que quer que ela fosse falar foi perdido quando ele envolveu um mamilo com a boca e sugou, antes de brincar um pouco a língua. Dessa vez Rukia gemeu alto e afundou as mãos nos cabelos macios dele.

Kakashi passou a dar atenção ao outro seio de Rukia. No meio tempo a kunoichi havia deslizado a mão por entre eles e abrira o zíper da calça de Kakashi.

Foi a vez de Kakashi gemer alto quando sentiu a mão quente de Rukia se fechar em torno de seu membro rígido.

-Algum problema, Kakashi? –ela provocou de volta.

Ele só conseguiu gemer mais uma vez quando ela bombeou uma vez para ele.

Uma das mãos dele voltou para debaixo do vestido dela, tocando-a por cima da peça intima que ela usava. Ele podia sentir seu calor e quanto molhada ela estava.

-Pronta já? –ele perguntou antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-Kakashi, _agora_! –ela quase rosnou de desejo, o que fez que ele desse uma risada.

O shinobi puxou a lateral da calcinha de Rukia, fazendo a peça se romper e deslizar da perna dela.

Ele agarrou a bunda dela com as duas mãos, puxando-a para cima, fazendo-a envolver sua cintura com as pernas. E então a penetrou num único movimento.

O grito de Rukia encheu a sala, acima do ruído da chuva que ainda caía forte lá fora. Kakashi soltou uma maldição baixo. Kami, ela era o paraíso, quente, molhada, apertada. Ele teve que recuperar o fôlego, antes de voltar a se mexer.

Ele deu uma estocada forte e profunda, então outra e mais uma. Rukia arqueou as costas deixando os seios ao alcance da boca dele numa oferta tentadora demais para ser ignorada.

O que ele mais estava gostando na morena era que ela era tão agressiva quanto ele. Quanto mais forte ele empurrava, mais forte era a resposta dela, mais altos os gemidos dela.

O nome dele estava nos lábios dela quando ela gozou pela primeira vez.

Kakashi desgrudou-a da parede e moveu-a para a mesa ali perto, apoiando-a na beirada dessa enquanto suas estocadas ficavam mais poderosas e famintas. Ele estava num ritmo muito forte e sabia que logo ele não agüentaria mais.

Rukia arqueou totalmente para trás, num arco eroticamente perfeito. O segundo orgasmo atingiu o corpo dela com tanta força que ela enterrou as unhas nas costas de Kakashi, que mesmo cobertas romperam a pele.

As contrações do orgasmo de Rukia foram a perdição de Kakashi. Ele seguiu logo atrás, inundando todo o corpo dela com seu gozo.

No silêncio que se seguiu ao ápice dos dois só se podia ouvir a chuva e a respiração pesada de ambos.

Kakashi tinha as duas mãos apoiadas na mesa, ao lado do corpo de Rukia, enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego. Pelo contorno de Rukia ele pôde deduzir que ela estava deitada na mesa.

Então ele ouviu a kunoichi rir suavemente.

-Kakashi... –ela suspirou –Se eu soubesse que tudo o que as outras meninas falam de você era tão verdade assim eu teria te chamado para beber antes.

Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Quer dizer que eu sou assunto de vestiário? –ele provocou.

Ele viu a silhueta dela se levantar, até estar sentada.

-Sim. –ela falou e ele podia sentir o sorriso na voz dela.

-Feliz em saber. –ele resmungou.

Rukia deu mais uma risada suave.

Kakashi viu ela se mexer e então barulho de um zíper se abrindo.

-Tarde para tirar não? –ele provocou, vendo ela se preparar para tirar roupa.

-Culpa sua, por ser apressado. –ela falou.

Kakashi parou as mãos dela e tirou ele mesmo a roupa.

-Eu sou o apressado? –ele provocou.

-Hum-hum.

Kakashi riu e então sentiu ela começar a tirar a camisa dele. Quando ele estava completamente nu o shinobi esticou a mão e tocou o rosto de Rukia, puxando-a para um beijo profundo e lento.

-O quarto. –ele murmurou entre os lábios dela.

Rukia riu de novo.

-Fim do corredor.

-Nesse escuro vai ser difícil. –ele resmungou.

-A gente pode ficar aqui. –Rukia sugeriu mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele.

-Não. Vamos la.

Rukia riu quando Kakashi pegou-a no colo e andando cegamente pela casa levou-a até o quarto sem acidentes. Ele jogou-a na cama sem cerimônias e então deitou-se sobre ela.

Nesse momento um raio iluminou o quarto inteiro. Kakashi suspirou. Ele sabia que para uma ninja de alto nível como Rukia um segundo era mais que suficiente para ver tudo.

-Hum... –ela murmurou, então virou o corpo, fazendo com que ele ficasse por baixo e ela por cima –Segunda rodada, Kakashi-San? –ela provocou.

Kakashi deu uma risada rouca. O que tinha para não gostar naquela mulher?

* * *

**Reviews, por favor!!!**


End file.
